


Home

by Lunodia



Series: Регулус Блэк / Дорея Поттер [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunodia/pseuds/Lunodia
Summary: Регулус никого не ненавидел.Да и не любил тоже.Регулус Блэк просто хотел домой/// или о любви-ненависти, поцелуях и смятых простынях, встречах с родственниками, пытках и доме //
Relationships: Regulus Black & Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Regulus Black/Harry Potter
Series: Регулус Блэк / Дорея Поттер [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> **<<** Home  
> A place where I can go  
> To take this off my shoulders  
> Someone take me home **>>**  
> Home by Machine Gun Kelly, X Ambassadors & Bebe Rexha
> 
> эстетика Реджидоры: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/49/8b/b8/498bb85447bb1d56149b6055837c4e65.jpg

Регулус Блэк не любил свою жену.

В конце-концов, этот брак был навязан семьёй и даже спустя пять лет не имел ничего общего с сильными чувствами — только дружеская привязанность, долгие поцелуи в тёмных уголках дома и смятые ночью простыни. По крайней мере, с его стороны всё выглядело именно так.

А Дора никогда и не возражала, а лишь притягивала ближе для очередного поцелуя, приобнимая за шею, быстро расстегивала пуговицы на белоснежных (не в пример фамилии) рубашках и присаживалась на подлокотник кресла, чтобы почитать вместе с ним. Регулус, как слизеринец, воспринимал эти жесты как тот редкий тип дружбы, которого ему, казалось бы, никогда не достичь.

То есть любить Дорри он не любил. Но и ненавидеть девчонку не получалось.

Как-никак, она каждый год вытаскивала его на рождественские каникулы в Германию, научилась-таки готовить съедобное печенье и улыбалась так ярко, что уголки губ сами собой приподнимались в подобии усмешки.

Она смеялась над старыми шутками, заставила сделать несколько совместных колдографий (одну из них — где Дора смеётся, сидя на подлокотнике кресла и ерошит его волосы, — Регулус держит в записной книжке) и спокойно засыпала только у него под мышкой.

К тому же, Дора ~~Поттер~~ Блэк вела уже пятилетнюю войну с его матушкой по поводу некоторых деталей интерьера, которые противоречили её чувству прекрасного (к примеру, подставка для зонтиков в виде ноги горного тролля). Регулус смеялся, что убрать этот элемент декора не удалось даже бабушке Ирме. Дорри фыркала и отворачивалась — в этом плане муж её не поддерживал, его всё устраивало.

То есть ненавидеть супругу Регулус не мог.  
Впрочем, и любить тоже.

* * *

Это случается в июне. Через каких-то пять дней будет пятая годовщина их свадьбы и хорошо было бы преподнести подарок — Дора, как-никак ведьма с Блэковской кровью, задеть её чувства — чревато. Он как раз выходил из антикварного магазина, пряча в карман безделушку, о которой ему уже все уши прожужжали.

Проклинают его со спины.

Падая, Регулус только надеется, что та статуэтка-артефакт не разобьётся, иначе дорогая Дорри расцарапает его лицо ещё больше.

До чего же глупые мысли.

Очнулся он уже в холодных подземельях чьего-то дома (надежда лишь на то, что дом — не бабушкин, там защита не намного хуже Гриммо), наслаждаясь личиком давно похороненной кузины — до чего же живучая гадина, оказывается. Беллатрикс верещит на высоких нотах о том, что он предал их хозяина, спутался с врагами и извалял в грязи семейную честь Блэков (вместе с дорогой маменькой и остальными родственниками).

— Такого позора как ты наш дом всё равно не перенёс бы. Он обречён с пятьдесят первого.

Смешно: оказывается круцио не больнее когтей инферналов.

* * *

Сколько дней он проводит в…где бы то ни было, Регулус не знает. Когда всё, что ты чувствуешь это боль от круциатусов, как-то не задумываешься над течением времени — хочется только сохранить рассудок и не превратиться в третьего пациента палаты сто пятьдесят четыре.

У Регулуса теперь добавилось ещё десять (возможно) шрамов, он сбил костяшки пальцев в мясо и, кажется, охрип. Смеяться громко теперь не получается. Он цепляется пальцами о камни, сдирает тонкую кожу и чувствует, что всё вокруг в крови.

Его крови.

Ему очень интересно как после такой кровопотери он ещё не подох.

Смеяться хочется, но почти не получается.

Позволить себе кричать от боли, которая буквально сводила с ума, он не может. Кузина и так всегда считала его ничего не стоящим слабаком. Доставить ей удовольствие он не имеет права.

Оттого он снова расцарапывает грудь, будто пытаясь вырвать сердце.

Не получается. Регулус же не гарпия, в конце-концов.

Кричать больше всего хочется, когда левое предплечье вспорото его же собственной волшебной палочкой. Он задыхается от боли и хрипло, едва слышно смеётся, а в награду получает ещё одно круцио — от всей глубины души дорогой сестрицы.

Смеяться с каждым часом всё трудней.

— Что, малыш Регги? Хочешь к своей любимой женушке? Не получится, солнышко! Тебе придется остаться здесь и продолжать ненавидеть меня! Ты же ненавидишь меня, да, Регги?

Регулус никого не ненавидел.  
Да и не любил тоже.

Регулус Блэк просто хотел домой.

* * *

Авроры приходят сюда спустя ровно шестьдесят семь круциатусов, три тёмных проклятья, названия которых он знать не должен, и четыре сломанных ребра. Дышать получается с трудом. Регулус Блэк из последних сил цепляется за сознание и вытаскивает из кармана местами разорванного, залитого кровью пиджака тот самый артефакт-статуэтку.

Он запачкан, но цел.

— Дорри будет счастлива.

Что случается дальше он не помнит.

В следующий раз Регулус просыпается в палате больницы (слава Богу, что рядом нет Лонгботтомов). Милая медсестричка громко и грустно вздыхает смотря на него (и отчего-то на обручальное кольцо) и приносит подшивку «Ежедневного пророка». Говорит, что восхищается им и зовёт целителя.

Никого из родных к нему не пускают. А Беллатрикс, как сообщает Рита Скитер, была подвергнута поцелую дементора.

— Когда мне можно будет увидеться с моей женой?

— В ближайшее время этого сделать нельзя. Вы ведь хотите полностью восстановиться?

Регулус желает кричать, но у него с трудом получается даже шепот.

Ему хочется домой.

* * *

Сломанные ребра залечивают. Порезы и царапины тоже. Шрамов оказывается больше чем он ожидал. Дору он так и не увидел.

Целитель говорит, что проклятья они сняли, но нужно удостовериться, что все последствия пребывания в плену (надо же, как это назвали) остались позади, и он может вернуться к себе домой.

— Встреча с Дореей Поттер плохо отразиться на вашем здоровье — сильное эмоциональное потрясение может усилить эффект круциатусов и свести с ума. Пока вероятность этого события не будет равна нулю, встретиться с родными вы не сможете, мистер Блэк.

Регулус хмыкает. Дорея Поттер. Надо же. Всё остальное он ко вниманию не берёт — и так понятно причины.

Медсестричка помогает ему спуститься и оставляет в большом саду позади больницы (в котором стоит антиапарационный барьер и сигнальные чары, что абсолютно логично и предсказуемо).

— Час на прогулку, мистер Блэк. Рядом в это время никого не будет.

Спокойствие и тишина — то, о чём он мечтает последние несколько недель. А потом горько смеется.

Сейчас октябрь. Месяцы. Значит, месяцы.

— Реджи!

Регулус резко оборачивается и видит Дору. Впервые за это время.

Девчонка очень бледная, одетая в старое черное платьице, и какая-то… выцветшая. Почему-то это не вяжется с её обычным образом и Регулус даже огорчается. Свои туфли она теряет в десяти футах от него и подбегает как-то слишком быстро. А потом поднимается на цыпочках и притягивает к себе за шею, шепча что-то неразборчиво.

Регулус Блэк приобнимает жену за талию и чуть приподнимает над землей. Дора находит губами все шрамы и радостно шепчет, что он жив. С ума никто не сходит. Разве что в глазах темнеет: жена целует его, не давая доступа к кислороду и, кажется, плачет.

Он лишь сильнее сжимает девчонку в объятиях и улыбается, положив голову ей на макушку.

Регулус Блэк не сошёл с ума. Он просто наконец-то дома.


End file.
